


Headstrong

by baepsaejerrie



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Play, Basically a shitload of kinks, Choking, Crack, Daddy Kink, Editor Jade Thirlwall, F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, I'm going to hell because of this, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pornstar Jesy Nelson, Pornstar Perrie Edwards, Sex Toys, Smut, jerrie, little mix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baepsaejerrie/pseuds/baepsaejerrie
Summary: ‘I love it when my daddy chokes me, and I die every single time.’‘Why are you like this Jade?’‘Cause I am.’





	1. Chapter 1

‘Ms. Thirlwall, why did you decide to work here at  _ Venereal? _ ’ The woman asks me, tapping the black ballpen on her clipboard, placed on the top of her desk. 

‘I have a lot of experience in film production in the past 3 years. Not only that, I graduated from CalArts, a film and video college. With my qualifications, I think that I’ll be a great asset in this company.’ I confidently replied, directly looking at the brunette woman. She wrote down whatever I said, though I couldn’t tell if she was satisfied with my answer. 

‘Tell me Ms. Thirlwall, you have very high qualifications, and I can tell from your resume you are a very skilled film producer and editor. What made you want to work for a pornographic film studio like  _ Venereal _ ?’ 

_ Well shit. _


	2. Venereal

So, what actually happened was something rather bizarre, but knowing me, I honestly shouldn’t be surprised with myself. About two weeks ago, when I was working for an animation company, _DreamWorks Animation_ , we had a huge drinking party in this gay bar near headquarters. Why did we have a drinking party? Short story short, we got our paychecks and we decided to waste it by getting intoxicated with alochol. It’s not very economical, but none of us caredー we wanted to have fun that night since everything was going well that day.

The moment we stepped into the club, a flash of purple and pink lights spread across the club, loud music blasting. The club smelled of alcohol and sweat, it was gross indeedー but what did you expect. I may have had a little too much drinks, and I was drunk off my ass. My two colleagues, Antonio and Fuyumi were all having just as much fun was I was. Antonio was my gay best friend that we all need in our lives. He’s lively and sassy, and was honestly the best person you could ever ask for; you just can’t get enough of him. He was also an editor and a producer like me, so we always worked togetherー which is why we became best friends. Fuyumi was an animator in the company. Antonio and I met Fuyumi at a company dinner two years ago, and she was having a language problem with the waiter. We tried to help the Japanese girl out; she was trying to say that she was allergic to bell peppers, and was asking if it was possible to replace the peppers with meat. The waiter was clearly very stressed with the languages barrier, so he quickly got her request, and Fuyumi was able to get her all-meat pasta. Little did we know, Fuyumi was brought up in New Zealand, and she did the entire act for the sake of removing the vegetables because she simply hates them. As you can tell, I have a great, problematic group of friends.

It was a very fun night in the club. The three of us ignored everyone else who went with us to the club, and danced all night long. I may have grinded against a few females, and used up all the money I received with drinks. As the night went on, more people came in, creating a tight and suffocating environment. It wasn’t as fun anymore. We decided to move to Fuyumi’s flat, continuing the drinking party there. Because all of us were in our late 20’s, we did the most adult and mature thing to doー  _truth or dare_. I wasn’t sure whose idea it was, but I’ll summon a devil and request to eat on of them alive.

* * *

 

_‘Jade, truth or dare?’ Antonio asks, his face red from the amount of alcohol he consumed in one night._

_‘Dare’ I cockily answered, holding the half-filled beer bottle in my hand. I’d probably regret choosing dare, but at my current state I didn’t give a shit to anything._

_‘Believe it or not, a porn film studio sent me a mail for a job offer. They need a film editor for their porn movies.’ The Latino man says, smirking. Fuyumi started laughing, her slightly tanned hands covering her mouth, trying to minimise the noise. My brows furrowed at his words, confused from what he was trying to imply. I already have a good job at DreamWorks, what’s his point?_

_‘I have a job though…’ I quietly said, confused from everything. One thing to know about me: I become very stupid and oblivious when I’m drunk._

_‘I dare you to quit your job, and get that position in that porn company.’_

* * *

 

‘Tell me Ms. Thirlwall, you have very high qualifications, and I can tell from your resume you are a very skilled producer and editor. What made you want to work for a pornographic film studio like _Venereal_?’

‘I want to go out of my comfort zone. In college, I always stuck with animations. Then I worked for _DreamWorks Animation_ , which is obviously an animation company. I could’ve gone to another animation company as well, but it would be the same story again. I want to be a risk-taker, and edit films that don’t include animationー but pure human emotion and pleasure.’ This was all bullshit at this point. Porn actors can’t act for shit. It’s overly exaggerated, and the lewd sounds they produce is too much. I would rather hear a baby cry for hours, rather than some woman screaming her lungs out because of a male genital.

Although I lied, the woman seemed impressed with my answer as her brows raised in amusement, and she was nodding her head accordingly. I felt relieved from her reaction, silently thanking Fuyumi for teaching me how to act.

‘Last but not the least, do you have any questions about anything?’ The woman asks, pushing the frame of her glasses up along the slope of her nose. _Questions? I barely know anything about this placeー I was dared to do this._

‘Umm… what’s the work ethic like here? How will the video editors be included in the entire making of the film?’

‘Well, it is a pornography film studio. We all have to respect the idea that porn is a proper job. Workers are very respectful in terms of that factor. Editors specifically have a proper workplace to put the film together, but they are also welcome to come to the shooting. It’s honestly up to you.’ The woman says. I smiled at her, and thanked her. She told me that she will mail me if I get the job by the end of this week. I wasn’t sure if it was something to look forward to.

* * *

After stopping by the groceries, I drove back to my apartment. My apartment was pretty good. It’s located near the grocery store, an Indian restaurant, and a pet store a few meters away. The apartment itself wasn’t the fanciest, but it’s not bad at all. It has two bedrooms, a nice kitchen, a bathroom, and a warm and cozy living room, which is where I spend most of my time.

Taking in a deep breath, I walked into my apartment, ready to go on bed with my laptop to look for more job offers.

‘HI BITCH!’ A male voice boomed through the apartment, causing me to scream from the sudden voice, slightly stepping back. Looking at who shouted, it was Antonioー the man who made me lose my amazing job.

‘What are you doing in my house?’ I asked in a rather arrogant tone, dropping the bag of groceries on the wooden floor.

‘You know most people will say hello backー’

‘Just because I gave you a spare key doesn’t mean you can come in any time’ I interrupted, crossing my clothed arms. I’m still pretty angry about the fact that it was his fault that I had to quit, to become a film editor for a pornographic film studio.

‘Okay, fine. I just wanted to apologise. I shouldn’t have done that to you, but I have something to sayー’

‘It better be something good. Our drank asses agreed to this, and I fucking mailed _Dreamworks_ the night of the dare about quitting. If I don’t get the job at that porn company, I will cut your skin, and braid your veinsー’

‘As I was saying! If _Venereal_ doesn’t take you, there is a Korean entertainment company who is in need of a video editor for their artists’s music videos. I’ve already given your resume and achievements, and they said they are ready to take you in, latest by next month. So if you don’t get the job this week, you have another one very soon.’ He says, smiling brightly. My eyes softened a little, my anger reducing from his words. I faintly smiled at his effortsー no wonder he is my best friend.

‘I still am angry, but thank you.’ I softly said, going up to the Latino man, giving him a tight hug. He laughed, hugging me back tightly, slightly lifting my small figure up.

‘Oh my god, I thought I was gonna lose you. I love you so much, I feel so bad for making you lose that job. Why are you so stupid Jade? You didn’t have to comply’ He says, having his arms wrapped around me.

‘A dare is a dare. I can’t just back off like that. It was a pretty shit one, but hey, I have two potential job offers.’ I answered, pulling away from the man. Antonio smiled at me, patting my brown hair down. He sat on the brown couch, resting his back comfortably as he slowly smirks at me. _What is this fucker thinking now?_

‘So, how was your interview?’ _Ah, so it’s about that._

‘It wasn’t too bad. Not gonna lie, I was pretty overwhelmed with the pictures framed on the wall. While I was waiting, there was like this ginger curvy woman with tattoos, and had like one of her boobs in her mouth. She was like sitting on this bed, and she was spreading her vagina. Oh, her clit was pierced as well. She was hot, not gonna lie, but I felt attacked.’ I said, going back to the entrance of the door, grabbing the bag of groceries off the floor.

‘Ah Jessica Nelson, also known as Jesy.’ The gay man says. I immediately looked back at him, surprised with his knowledge.

‘You pervert, how do you know so much about porn stars?’ I asked, my tone slightly higher than before.

‘Excuse me, but I am a gold member of _Venereal._ How else did I get that job offer mail?’ He says, smiling like a cocky little shit. _Oh the things I’d do to wipe that grin off his face_. ‘Anyway, I think it’s good to get a head-start on the possible porn stars you’d be editing from _Venereal_. Shall we go from the female ones first?’ He asks, pulling out a space grey iPad from his bag. It’s not like I had a choice; whatever the gay man wants, he gets.

I took a seat beside him, crossing my legs as I see him log in into his _Venereal_ account. It was a classy website; it had a cream background, and the word ‘Venereal’ was decorated with a gold lace, showcasing the sophisticated and grand feeling. Antonio clicked on ‘Our Stars’ on the menu bar of the website, showing a lot, _a lot_ , of naked people. Well, some are half naked.

‘We’ll go to the women stars to satisfy your lesbian needs…’ Antonio says quietly.

‘Bisexual… but yeah, I’m gay for anyone with boobs.’ I admitted, my eyes glued to the screen. The moment Antonio clicked on the female stars option, a lot of pictures of beautiful girls were shown on the screen, with a small description of them below their candid photos. There was one East-Asian girl who seemed too cute to be real, but her body screamed woman. For such a cute and innocent face, her breasts were huge, clothed with a small white bra with one of the cups pulled down, exposing her brown nipple. She was wearing matching white panties; her slim legs were spread with her knees bent, showing the wet patch on her crotch, giving a faint outline of her pussy. My cheeks were probably flushed by now.

‘Ahh, so this is Jihyo Park. She joined a few months ago, but honestly with her pretty face and hot bod, it’s no doubt she’s a favourite of so many people. Jadey, you probably became a fan by now looking at your face.’ Antonio jokes, slightly pushing my shoulder as I crouched my head. ‘This girl is absolutely amazing though. She might be someone you’ll edit a lot.’ Antonio says, patting my shoulder. I looked up slightly, and if it was possible for my cheeks to get even redder, it probably did. She was just… _beautiful._ The blonde lady was facing her back to us, but her angelic face was shown in the mirror across her. She was topless; her perky breasts, topped with pink nipples made her look delectable. There was a light scar drawn down her stomach, leading to her lacy turquoise thong. Her milky bum looked so soft, complimenting her tiny waist. She was an equivalent of a meal… _oh my god, I am gay._

‘This is Perrie Edwards, a British porn star who joined Venereal 2 years ago.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thirsty hoes better be ready, this is gonna be a crap load of sex scenes, after sex scenes. And my crack personality will shine through this story so if you're not a fan of lesbian smut and a blunt personality, this story is NOT for you.
> 
> x baepsaejerrie


End file.
